koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Pi
Liu Pi (onyomi: Ryū Heki) is a former Yellow Turban. He and other Yellow Turbans conquered the area surrounding Runan and sought profit with their new land. Roles in Games In Dynasty Warriors 4, Liu Pi appears mainly under the Yellow Turbans before he even helped the forces of Liu Bei. At Ru Nan, he appears to help the near hopeless army of Liu Bei. In the following title, Liu Pi serves only under the Yellow Turbans. In Dynasty Warriors 6, additionally to appearing at the Yellow Turban Rebellion, Liu Pi arrives at Guan Du as reinforcements for Yuan Shao and attacks Cao Cao's eastern garrison. He also serves under Liu Bei and Zhang Jiao in Lu Bu's version of Xia Pi and Mt. Ding Jun respectively. Dynasty Warriors 7 has Liu Pi also appear at Ou Xing's Rebellion, while the eighth title has him serve at Yan Province against Cao Cao. In Warriors Orochi, Liu Pi serves as Wei Yan's replacement officer when players assume the latter's role. As with most Yellow Turban generals, Liu Pi is given above average battle skills but very low domestic skills in Romance of the Three Kingdoms. He is best suited with infantry units and has higher attack power in forests in the eleventh game. He often serves the Yellow Turbans, while some games may give him his own force in one of the following scenarios. Otherwise, he is usually a free officer in Runan and can be recruited by Liu Bei in a special event, along with other Yellow Turban officers. Historical Information Liu Pi was a rebel leader who fought in the name of the Yellow Turbans. In the early 190's, he allied himself with Sun Jian and Yuan Shu and started to pillage various areas in Yu Province. He joined forces with the other bandits led by He Yi and Huang Shao and plundered Yingchuan and Runan commanderies. In 196, Cao Cao led a campaign against the Yellow Turbans in Yu. They were unable to overcome Cao Cao's forces and were defeated. He Yi was captured alive and Huang Shao was killed in battle. Later, in 200, Liu Pi rebelled against Cao Cao in Runan again and allied with Yuan Shao, who sent Liu Bei to help them. Cao Cao sent Cao Ren to deal with the rebellion. In the ensuing battle, Liu Pi was killed and the rebellion quelled. In Records of the Three Kingdoms, Liu Pi is stated to have been killed in 196, but also leading the rebellion in 200. While it is possible that Liu Pi's men kept his name in 200, Liu Pi's death in 196 is likely premature. Romance of the Three Kingdoms In the novel, Liu Pi is given a larger role. Together with the rebel leader Gong Du, he plundered the area around Yingchuan and Runan in Yu Province. They allied with Yuan Shao and repelled numerous attacks by Cao Hong. Following this, he joined forces with Liu Bei and handed over Runan as a base for future operations. When Cao Cao's main army attacked, Liu Pi defended Liu Bei from Gao Lan's assault but was killed in battle. Gallery Liu Pi (ROTK5).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms V portrait Liu Pi (ROTK6).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VI portrait Liu_Pi_(ROTK7).jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms VII portrait Liu Pi (ROTK9).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms IX~X portrait Liupi-rotkxi.jpg|Romance of the Three Kingdoms XI portrait Liu Pi (ROTKLCC).png|Romance of the Three Kingdoms: The Legend of Cao Cao portrait Category:Other Non-Playable Characters Category:Shu Non-Playable Characters